Edon'eth
City Description Massive, the largest city in the world. Boasting a population of roughly 1,000,000. The city is circular with massive polished marble walls that extend 150’ into the air with seven towers that ring the city each 200’ tall. The city is centered around a mountain sized floating castle known as “The Astralium”, above Radiant Bay. The shape of the floating mountain-like structure is like a diamond with it being the narrowest at the tip and base and widest in the middle. The top side is the the Twin’s castle itself while the underside seemingly defies physics and is the most elite residential area. Towers jut out towards the water yet nothing falls, the center of gravity itself is the center of the floating mass. The lone way to reach this floating city in itself is at a small heavily guarded island in the center of the bay, a large platform that floats to the base is surrounded by a translucent blue light that connects the island to the base of the floating city. There are huge chains the extend from 7 different towers along the walls that surround the city and connect to the center of the floating city. The underside is where all the most influential live in beautifully constructed apartments, along with the Audience Chamber and Doryphoros’ Estate. The city proper is divided by height. The poor districts are the lowest level, middle class in the middle, and upper class on the upper. First 50’ is called "Lower Asur", 50-100’ is known as "The Commons", 100’+ is "Upper Asur". Edon'eth has towers and stairs that are constantly changing in height to facilitate being able to move through the different districts between the poor and middle class. The stairs that lead to upper class sections have guards that request proper proof of reason to enter the highest level. The lowest levels are comprised of alleyways, cobbled streets, market stalls, cramped living quarters, sewer grates, taverns, inns, and oddity stores, with curious contents. Darkness is present throughout most of the area except in a few places where sunlight can peer down directly, the streets are artificially lighted lamp posts that emit a faint bluish hue of light. Guards routinely make rounds throughout the day, as the lower city has quite a bit of seedy happenings. There are some “nicer” buildings that extend to the upper levels of the city, but they are often sealed the appropriate heights that correspond to the city tiers. Though it is known that some of these buildings have holes. The middle tier is much more bright and colorful. Bright banners hanging from towers, markets with a much wider array of foods, and drinks. Taverns and inns have larger rooms and common areas, and residential areas are larger as well. Libraries and more common stores are present. The highest tier is guarded that require a token that proves they may enter. The air is fragrant and open skies shed light upon this level. Exquisite tailors, restaurants, luxury apartments, jewelry, inns, and even a dwarfish brewery dot the skyline. Magic infused machinations called “Arcana Trolley” that are large compartments that resemble carriages with seats and tables, often with small cafes, with light meals, and open common areas that float along an ethereal track that makes movement from around the city easier on this level. There is also a large Aetherway hub that connects with the easternmost tower, that exits the city and connects several large cities across the continent. The tracks are 4’ wide, the compartments on the Aetherway is 10’. The system is composed of large tracks that are supported on stone foundations that resemble an aqueduct with glowing blue aura that the carriage floats above on. Libraries that sell books infused with magic that once you open them display the contents in the form of moving pictures with figures that act out the words. Lower Asur (Urchin's Row) Lower Asur (Urchin's Row): The lower level of Edon’eth is composed a various alleyways and cobbled streets with open sewage grates. Much of the sun in Lower Asur is obscured by the builds and shifting above it. To enter into Lower Asur you have to descend from the ground level known as “the commons”, into the various stairwells, platforms, and pathways. The landscape is a departure from the mechanizations, illuminated lamp posts, and rich colors of the rest of the city. This Lower Asur is often called “Urchin’s Row”, named after the many beggars and petty crimes that seem to go almost unnoticed by the guards. The streets are cobbled, and while a majority of the buildings are composed of the same pale stone as the rest of the city, but appears much more worn. there is also a large amount of wooden structures, that have been hastily added on with different types of work. This level is the foundation of the city and as such there is many thick walled building that start here, but the interiors are divided so as to not directly connect the different levels. These can be massive apartments, to libraries, even shopping complexes. Much of the sky is obscured from the upper levels of the city, which leaves Lower Asur looking like it's nighttime even in the day. As such, lamps shine throughout the day. Sewage grates are a common site, often with steam rising. Cheap taverns, brothels, inns, apartments, and shops fill much of this level. Often they are small perhaps only parties of 6 or less can completely fill them. Food vendors operate out of stalls with a bench in front of them, the food is often cheap and filling. The docks are also located on this level and is where a significant portion of where the population works. The black market flourishes in this area, due to corruption of the city guard. *'The Gallow's End': A bar in the dock area known for its rough and rowdy atmosphere where sailors tend to go after long trips on the seas. One of the non-permanent buildings that make up much of the landscape in Lower Asur, this iteration being around for approximately 200 years. The owner a female halfing named Alah can be normally found at the bar. There is a large common area with a fireplace and a staircase that leads up stairs which has 4 rooms that can be rented out. There is a door near the bar that leads into the kitchen and a stairwell that leads downstairs into the storage area. There is also a room in the bottom which has a large table and carpet underneath it which was used by Vinny and Galaforn to teleport The Honest Men back. Vinny is normally here posing as a simple helping hand with Claudio. *'Goremann's Butchery': A butchery that is now closed down after it was found that its proprietor Manfred, was a serial killer who targeted woman in Lower Asur. *'Dragon's Lust': One of the prominent brothels in Lower Asur, owned by Madam Ysera Hiesling. *'The Drunken Stallion': A contact point for those who are looking to talk to The Beggars. A structure built into one of the pillars that support the higher levels of Edon'eth. *'The Red Door': A private gambling hall operated by The Beggars. The phrase "Shaky hands leave loose coins" will allow you to enter and partake in several different forms of gambling. A smokey room with tablets normally packed with those who are looking to turn their luck around. *'Main Avenue': This is the major road that ascends into The Commons. A wide road paved road with traffic at almost all hours. Many different shops line the walls, and food vendors take up much of the sidewalk area to feed hungry traders and city folk. *'Edon'eth Toyshoppe': A children's toy shop owned by Huestis, a old human who is quite friendly. *'The Honest Men's Apartment': A apartment in one of the pillars that support the upper levels of the city. It is on the 4th floor and is sparsely furnished. *'The Pit': There is a fighting pit referred to as “The Pit”, where mercenaries and gladiators do combat, sometimes to the death against themselves and exotic creatures. The Commons The Commons: This is the middle level of the city, and also the part of the city you enter through either by gate or Aetherway. The city here is bright and colorful, rich colors from banners hang throughout. The streets are paved and very busy, much of the trade comes through the broad streets before they head to their final destination. As such, it is the most diverse part of the city. Many inns, and taverns often having their hook to try and attract as many travelers as possible, usually there is barkers trying to shuffle people in. Huge bazaar’s including the Ivory Bazaar, blacksmiths, education centers, and apartments are found here. This is also where the Crafter’s Guild is located. Various shops with all manner of items can be found here. The buildings are a pale stone with mechanizations atop some buildings. Such as large towers that tell the time, the Aetherway, and the main city gates are here as well. This level is also the way to access Upper Asur, though these passages are constantly guarded by the city guard, if you wish to enter, you must have a seal or token which shows status. The main city guard barracks is located here. There is several parks on this level and some of the buildings have rooftop gardens. There is a circus in the Ivory Bazaar named The Cirque Extraordinaire which holds shows every night. *'Euphrates Bazaar': A large shopping center in the central eastern part of The Commons. Rich and exotic spices can be found in large piles here. Silks and other forms of tapestry, wild exotic pets, and plants are easily found in its stalls. The smells of roasted meats cooked in spices fill the area with a pleasant auroma which attracts tourists, traders and city folk. *'The Maiden's Fair': Located close to the Euphrates Bazaar, it is a modest inn which features a stage that performers sing and dance for guests. Known for it's "Maiden's Blush", a ale fermented with strawberries and spice rubbed meats. It has several rooms with a common bath area. *'Piazzo's Porcelain Imporium': A porcelain store owned by Piazzo, an eccentric elf. It contains many different types of porcelain masks, and where Manfred had purchased one that he used to hide his face during his murders. *'Steed's Rest': A variety of different ales and stouts, food including bangers and mash, pea soup, and game sausages. Owned by Hugo, a middling aged elf. A central bar that is in the shape of a simicircle made of a rich brown oak. *'Sea Gate': Easternmost gate that leads into and out of Edon'eth. *'Aetherway (Common's Entrance)': The lower entrance to the Aetherway from The Common's. There is a ticket booth where passengers are stamped on their wrist with their "ticket", which is a tattoo of sorts that is scanned by a small magical device by the guards to confirm passage. The mark is either a bluish hue for the first level of the Aetherway, or a whitish for the second level. The mark fades after a predetermined amount of time depending on the destination that was paid for. *'Cathedral of Aion and Chronos (Common's Entrance)': The lower entrance to the cathedral from The Common's. There is a courtyard in from of the entrance with a statue of The Twins that is 60' tall. The door is 20' tall, arched, and is half black and half white. The grounds are beautifully kept and there is flowers that grow in the perimeter which are also black and white. It is located on the southwest part of Edon'eth which overlooks Radiant Bay and The Astralium. Upper Level (Upper Asur) Upper Asur: Where the elite of the city reside. The stairways and platforms are guarded, and require proof of eligibility to gain entrance. The narrow path ways illuminate with magic flowing through the paths. They have ornate roofs beautifully crafted with bronze and infused with magic as to not tarnish. They have glass on both sides. Stairs change directions and floating platforms gently glide through the air to ease travel and better connect this layer. Beautiful roof gardens with exotic plants sprout from the peaks. Spiraling apartments and estates dot the sky. The pathways are sparse and as such it is easy to stare to the side and see far below into the lower levels. Expensive bath houses restaurants, posh blacksmiths boasting exquisitely ornate armaments, Universities with statues that gives directions, libraries with books that once opened have magical depictions that illustrate above it's pages, a special entry platform for the Aetherway, and a platform that transports to the Astralium. The buildings are polished white limestone, the roofs are spires that twirl into the sky. The courtyards are beautifully constructed and have small gardens with cafes with tables and benches to sit at while overlooking the sky and city below. *'The Feast of Edon'eth': A restaurant that overlooks Radiant Bay. It is on it's own circular floating platform that gently rotates to give a 360 degree view of Edon'eth. Fine dining, and on any evening could be host to Senators, dwarven merchants, ambassadors, and the wealthy. There is a center stage with a ivory piano, which when played displays lights and images above it that fill a floating sphere of water. *'Opal's Opulent Embroidery': A tailor located in the Sparrowcourt Plaza. Owned by Maximillion, a skilled tailor. The fabrics are known for their woven silver and gold threads that give it a truly opulent look. Energetic and competitive Maximillion always looks to impress his clientele and he seeks customers who are in the public eye to display his craftmenship. *'The Skie's Eye': A resort near the center of the city. Its main entrance has a massive waterfall wall composed of beautiful riverstones that slowly trickle down the wall. The elevators are wrought iron and glass which run along the sides and allow a view of the city below. The rooms are large and have spa-style bathtubs, and windows that show views of the city. There is a large banquet hall with circular tables, a stage which has different performers who are booked from across the world. There is also a large bar with 10 rows of different alcohols and spirits to choose from. Penny is a server here. *'Eidolon's Muse': A musical instrument store that is known for creating beautiful instruments crafted from ivory and abalone. *'Aetherway (Upper Asur Entrance)': Entrance which leads from Upper Asur, so those who are wealthy don't need to sit in long lines, and have light snacks brought to them as a complimentary service. Cafes with fine dining are present as well. *'Cathedral of Aion and Chronos (Upper Asur Entrance)': The Upper Asur entrance has a twisting path the walks in front of the statue of The Twin's with the head of the statue 10' above the path. This leads to the second story of the Cathedral that has balcony seating which allows those to view services from higher up. The Sewers Below Urchin's Row is a complex series of sewer tunnels that connect various pathways to a central cistern area which then empties into filtration system and is purified and pushed back into the system to complete the circuit. The sewers are patrolled by guards, whom are usually entry level, and often paid to look a blind eye to illegal trafficking. In recent history kobolds had been using the tunnels to kidnap gnomes and bring them far below the city to be sacrificed. It was discovered that there was a false wall in the main cistern chamber that lead far below into an ancient part of the city. Culture Demographics A vast majority of the city is composed of elves, however it due to it's large size and cultural significance, it has a large number of other races including' humans, dwarves, gnomes, halflings, dragonborn, half-orcs, and tieflings. Notable NPCs | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | Factions The Robeless The Robeless are wizards who turned their magical prowess to criminal activities. They operate in the High Asur, dealing with more refined clients than the rabble in the lower commons. They operate in slave and exotic goods trade that have been banned by the Audience Chamber. Powerful relics and ancient secrets are this organization’s trade. The Beggars The Beggars are petty criminals mostly in Lower Asur, racketeering, extortion, thievery, bribery, are the bread and butter for the Beggars. They have been known to kidnap and murder those who would take what little is left for this lot. The Enclave Enclave are very few in number, if they even exist at all. Have been rumored to be in contact with The Long Shadow, and are their eyes and ears to the rumors of Edon’eth. Points of Interest Aetherway A train created by gnomes that is infused with magic that acts like a sort of magnetic train it floats above a magical blue pool of energy which powers it. It is composed of metal plates that are beautifully decorated with a sculpture of The Twins on the front cart. The statue has a sort of grate that the train uses to siphon energy to power it. Astrolarium The Astrolarium is the pinnacle of arcane studies and education. It is the oldest known university in the world and its graduates are known to be esteemed and powerful. It usually takes a student 300 years to complete their studies. Located in the northern part of Edon'eth it stands tall and imposing to those who see it for the first time. Astralium The floating island that is centered in Radiant Bay. On the underside is the incredibly exclusive homes and shoppes of the elite. Only those who have lived for several thousand years have been granted permission to have residence here. Residents here include Senators, and even Doryphoros' Estate. On the topside the entirety is taken by The Twins' Castle which is the island's namesake. Audience Chamber The Audience Chamber is where the governing body of the Imperium does its business. It holds session every day and discusses policies and laws. The two highest ranking Senators are Celare Ante, and Doryphoros, no resolution can be passed without both of their consent. Cathedral of Aion and Chronos This is the religious hub for the Cult of The Twins, the God-Kings of all Elves. The priesthood maintains the cathedral and has sermons in the morning and evening everyday. The high of the priest is Preadictor Lufu who resides there. Dwel'doneth A ancient part of the city thought to have been lost during "The Eternal War", it was in fact hidden by Aedorian and had existed without the surface world ever knowing of its presense. It was not discovered until a group of adventurers who would become known as "The Honest Men", found it while looking for the cause of gnome kidnappings. History Background Edon'eth is the seat of power for the Imperium. It is located in the central part of the northern continent Nor'dora. It is there that the God-Kings Aion and Chronos know as "The Twins" reside. The city was rebuilt after "The Eternal War", over 10,000 years ago. The city is renown for its near impregnable defense, education centers, commerce, culture, and home to the gods. Category:Lower Edon'eth Category:Upper Edon'eth Category:The Commons